UES Gossip Guys
by LaylaLaRed
Summary: Serena van der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey are happy to announce...their break-up. Nothing is forever, especially in the Upper East Side, and when Serena finds out that Dan started writing a new bad book about her and her friends, she decides to leave NYC. But are we sure that she can? Seems like a baby is growing somewhere... xoxo, GG.
1. A wrong marriage

Serena van der Woodsen was ready.

She spent her whole life thinking about how that day would be, and she realized that now that special day was happening.

She was still remembering that amusing moment when Dan proposed to her, when someone entered in her room.

"Georgie! You scared me!", she said to the brunette, that was holding a personal computer's bag.

"You're too afraid of people, S. I found this in Dan's room and it's better for you to watch. Or read. Whatever. Anyway, Jack and I will be leaving later than the others…we have some affairs to do together", Georgina replied, giving Serena the huge bag.

"Georgina, please. I've not time to spend with you and your stuffs. What's this?", Serena asked, while opening the bag and finding a computer.

"It's Humphrey's PC. Seems like he's writing a new story about us. He told some bad things about me and you that I really don't like. Especially about me", the brunette replied, seeming upset.

Serena wasn't sure of Georgina's words. She knew that the girl became a woman in that six years, and she changed a lot. She started dating Jack Bass and she became one of Serena's closest friends, never trying to destroy her various love relationships.

"I'll see what I can do with this", she finally said, while turning the computer on.

"Sure. Have to go now, lady", Georgina concluded, going out by the room.

Serena waited for the computer to show the desktop, and she finally started seeing all over Dan's private files.

"UES GOSSIP GUYS", was the title of one of the Dan's most secret files.

She wasn't sure of what she would find. Would she really ruin her marriage, her ceremony, her mother's dreams?

She opened the file, unsure of what she was going to read.

"FIRST CHAPTER. Sluttie Serena and Bestie Georgina", she read.

She couldn't believe on what she was reading.

It really was a chapter about her and Georgina Sparks?

She stopped reading: it was enough. She putted the computer on his bag and left it on the bed.

"Serena, darling, are you ready?", her mother's voice was speaking to her.

Lily was wearing a nice purple dress along purple pumps.

Serena started crying.

"Oh my God...what's up?", Lily asked, sitting near Serena.

"Dan wrote a new book and the first chapter is about me and Georgina…he called me slut!", Serena said, while trying to not ruin her white and gold wedding dress.

"Maybe you're wrong…he's your husband!".

"He's not. He would be", Serena said in an acid tone.

"You're not going to marry him?", Lily asked, worried.

"I'm not going to ruin my life by being with a man that doesn't love me", the blonde replied.

"He loves you".

"No. A man that loves a girl doesn't call her slut and doesn't keep lying to her!", Serena shouted, while going out from the room and starting going downstairs.

"There's not any wedding. I found UES GOSSIP GUYS and I found your Serena Sluttie chapter, Dan Humphrey. You're a bastard!", she said when she arrived in the wedding's room.

Blair and Chuck was looking at her, worried, while Eleanor was taking Henry in another room, not making him to hear the bad words Serena said.

Georgina had a tiny smile on her face, while kissing on the cheek Jack, but then she looked up at Humphrey with a bad expression.

"Don't look at me like I'm mad! Go upstairs and watch his PC!", the blonde shouted to Blair and Chuck.

Blair tried to run behind her, followed by Chuck and Nate, but Serena stopped them.

"I'm not sure of what I'm doing. Leave me alone or I could do bad things to all of you, and I don't want to!".

"How could you?", Blair accused Humphrey while getting in the room.

"That's the truth! She was a slut, but now I love her!", Dan admitted, trying to encourage the others that he was right.

"You're a jerk, man!", Chuck said, protesting.

"You ruined her life!", Blair continued, while accusing him with her first finger.

"You can't cut me off of her life, 'cause she's pregnant", Dan replied.


	2. Waldorf Astoria

"Okay, Humphrey. You're not sure of what you're saying!", Blair Waldorf was sitting on a red couch, near to Chuck.

"I found her test yesterday morning, but I didn't tell her anything", Dan Humphrey replied, while looking at the two of them.

"Don't look at me", Chuck intimidated.

"Let's go, Chuck. We're all here to help Serena, right?", Dan asked, rhetoric.

"Not you, Humphrey. You're just someone that knew more than us about our best friend", Blair said with a tone of sadness.

"Where she could be?", Nate asked, worried, thinking about Serena's escape.

"Obviously not at the airport. Gossip Gi…", Blair stopped herself, while looking at Dan. "Sure, Gossip Girl doesn't exist anymore", she remembered.

Chuck jumped, getting up from the couch.

"Gossip Girl might not even exist anymore, but her worshipful fans are still here!", he told, full of ideas.

"Are you saying that we can use the old e-mail inbox of Humphrey to find some news about Serena?", Blair asked, getting up.

"No, guys. I'm sorry, but I received a lot of negative comments about me and my ex website. Who would send me anything?", he told, sure.

"Uncle…what do you think?", Chuck asked to Jack, that wasn't speaking and was sitting near Georgina.

"I think that Serena couldn't be so far. I mean…she's Serena van der Woodsen and she's wearing a gold and white wedding dress…who could believe in her?", he told sarcastically.

"Are you meaning that she's still here?", Dan asked, looking around him suspiciously.

"I'm meaning that maybe she's at Lily and William's", Jack replied, puffing.

The telephone ringed.

Blair took it as first, looking bad at Dan, who was trying to stealing it by her.

"Yes?", she told, hoping that was Serena.

"Blair Waldorf?", a voice asked.

Blair looked at Chuck, looking for support.

"Yes, and you are…?", she said, sure of her words.

"I'm Natalie Cushler, I'm Waldorf Astoria's receptionist. A girl with a wedding dress came here saying that she's Serena van der Woodsen and she's half-sister of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. I was calling you because Mr. Bass own some places of the hotel and I just wanted to ask if she's…", the voice started explaining, while being interrupted by Blair.

"Ok, ok. Give me your address", she told, while taking a pen from the table and started writing on her hand.

"301 Park Avenue. When you come be sure to ask of Natalie Cushler", the voice said, slowly.

Blair greeted her and putted the telephone on the table.

"Serena's at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel, in Park Avenue", she announced, reading from her hand.

"What I said? She didn't go so far", Jack laughed, referring to the Waldorf part of the hotel's name.

Blair looked at him with antipathy and then she talked to Georgina.

"From what you remember of the bachelorette party, did she mention anything about not drinking alcohol or having a stomachache?".

"You should come with us. You don't know what you lost. Anyway, she told something about feeling a strange thing at her stomach, and then she ran to the bathroom", Georgina said, calm.

"Why didn't you speak earlier?", Blair asked, upset.

"I didn't remember that particular thing", Georgina replied with simplicity.

"How you want. Now, let's take your limousine", Blair said, looking at Chuck.

"Wait! Does HE have to come with us?", Nate said with hostility, referring to Dan.

"I'm unhappy to say yes, Nathaniel. We don't know what he can do alone", Chuck replied, quiet.

The six guys got out from the house while calling Chuck's chauffeur, Arthur, and they left, telling to Arthur that he had to go faster than ever.

After some minutes, spent with hostility and worry in the air, Arthur announced the hotel and they left the car speedy.

"So now Chuck and me will look for receptionist Natalie, and you all will walk around here to control if Serena leave the hotel!", Blair ordered to Nate, Dan, Jack and Georgina.

"Perfect", Georgina said.

Blair and Chuck entered in the hotel. The reception was a great room: there was three or four red sofas, some paints of the Waldorf and Astoria families, and a very big photo of the others Waldorf-Astoria's hotels.

"Excuse me, are you Natalie Cushler?", Chuck asked to a girl behind a black desk, while blinking to make her loving him.

Blair gave a bad looking to Chuck, speaking for him.

"My friend Serena is here and she's wearing a wedding dress and probably she's carrying a baby and she's crazy in this moment and…", she started screaming while being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Blair…".

It was Serena, wearing her wedding dress.

Blair got shocked and she ran into Serena, hugging her. "OMG S! You made all of us scared and terrified and…", she was interrupted again.

"I'm here now. That's all you need to know", Serena said while hugging her friend again.

"But you have to explain us some things", Chuck said, while getting in the speech.

The three left the hotel, knowing that the next 24 hours would be full of revelations.


	3. The one and only child of the UES elite

The Bass family was sitting on the couch of the living room while watching a cartoon with Henry.

After finding Serena at the hotel, they left her at her house, promising that she would never make them worried as earlier. She didn't seem so sure of her actions, so they allowed Humphrey to rest with her.

"So, Auntie Serena is having my cousin?", Henry asked, still looking deep at the TV.

Blair looked at him, with happiness.

Her son was so intelligent that she couldn't believe it. He had her deep chocolate eyes, instead of Chuck's, but he had a way of speaking and dressing that was the same of his father.

"Auntie Serena still doesn't know the truth", she replied, kissing Henry on the cheek.

"Daddy, I'm tired", he said, taking the TV guide from a table near to the couch and started moving it in the air.

"Sweetie, didn't you notice that Daddy is sleeping?", Blair said, while laughing at the scene: Henry was playing games with the magazine and Chuck was sleeping, hands on Blair's knees.

Henry left the object of his attentions on the couch and got up, instantly followed by his mother.

Blair touched his husband hair, while trying to understanding if he was half-conscient.

She didn't receive any reply, so she understood.

She took Henry to his bedroom, changed the wedding uniform with a Winnie the Pooh pajamas and then came back to the living room.

Chuck was still faking to sleep.

After he smelt his wife's fragrance, he woke up instantly and kissed her coldly.

"You're a liar, Mr. Bass", she said, sitting near to him while preparing to an hot night.

"Aren't you, too?", he asked, getting up.

She followed him, still don't understanding his strange mood.

"What's up with you, Bass?", that's the way she called him when he was upset or sad.

"Nothing", he lied.

She followed him in their bedroom, and she started to wearing her Victoria Secret's lingerie, hoping for him to being seducted by her.

"Just...you said to me you wanted other children, but then I found these", he said, indicating a pack of pills in the basket for useless things.

She stopped herself and then looked at him, embarassed.

"It's just that...you know, I bought that pack yesterday, while having some fun with Serena. She told me she needed something from the pharmacy, what we later knew being her test, and I read there was a special offer. It's not a good time for children. Henry is growing up and...did you see how sad he was when she heard about having a cousin? He wants to be only. The one and only child of the Manhattan's elite", she explained, referring in the last part to Gossip Girl's main sentence.

Chuck laughed.

"But I really need another man to play with", he said.

Blair smiled, walking in a sexy way to him. "Burlesque at Victrola teachs a lot about you", she said, kissing him.

And then she had the night she wanted.

"That's it, Serena".

"Are you saying that if I keep him or her you'll stop seeing me and your child forever and you'll take me to a judge?".

"Yes, Serena".

She nodded. She needed to go far, as far she could go.

She got up, took her bag, and started walking out of the bedroom.

She wasn't doing that just for her.


End file.
